


La séptima es la vencida.

by Willow_03



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_03/pseuds/Willow_03
Summary: |°°°|Para el séptimo aniversario de su noviazgo Bruce y Clark escogen como destino turístico las hermosas playas mexicanas de La Riviera Maya.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849723
Kudos: 3





	La séptima es la vencida.

**Author's Note:**

> |°°°|
> 
> Día 3.|De Rodillas| ̶S̶e̶c̶u̶e̶s̶t̶r̶a̶d̶o̶ ̶|Discutiendo|
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos para Dc Comics.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.

***

— ¿Qué te parece el clima? Creo que está bochornoso.

—Bruce, es el mar, es obvio que hace calor.

— El calor no es lo mío.

— Lo sé. Y es por eso que sigo sin entender por qué escogiste México para nuestro aniversario.

— Es la, y espero pronunciarla bien, "Riviera Maya". Y según las estadísticas, es una de las playas más hermosas de este país. — Dice Bruce, acercándose a su novio, pasando sus brazos por los costados de Clark, envolviendolo en un abrazo. Clark lo acepta con una sonrisa, acercando más a Bruce a su cuerpo. — Además, el azul del mar me recuerda a tus ojos.

— Oh, ¿es así? No sabía que era tan coqueto, señor Wayne. 

— Yo diría Romántico. No sabía que mi novio se volvería resistente a mi coqueteo, Kent. 

— Casi siete años contigo, Bruce. Ya sé todos tus trucos. 

— Por eso me encantas. Tan inocente creyendo que sabes todo de mí. Pero apuesto, a que nunca has visto esto. — Tan pronto terminó de hablar usó toda su fuerza para cargar a Clark y llevarlo a la cama, depositándolo con todo el cuidado que pudo sobre la suave superficie del colchón. Clark lo veía desde el colchón entre divertido y confundido por su actitud. — Ahora, tenemos unas cuatro horas para la cena. ¿Qué tal si jugamos?

***

Los siguientes días se la pasaron recorriendo todos los lugares que vieron en internet antes de agendar el viaje. Al principio fueron con un grupo de otros turistas, siguiendo al guía a donde sea que los llevara y tomando fotos de cualquier cosa demasiado colorida. Por supuesto que a Bruce no le gustó recibir el discurso sobre qué hacer o no del guía el tercer día, y puede o no haber golpeado al bastardo. 

De todas formas, a Clark siempre le va a parecer más agradable estar solo con Bruce.

Ese día a Clark le llamó la atención el concurso de castillos de Arena, Bruce nunca hizo uno en su infancia y le gustan las competencias, además que ver a su novio emocionado por algo siempre lo pone de buen humor.

— ¿Crees que no sé cómo hacer un maldito castillo de arena?

— Pues no parece, ¿qué es eso de allí?, hasta mi abuela puede hacer cosas mejores y está con ceguera prematura.

Pero todo el griterío hace que su cabeza duela. Y Clark no quiere que la primera experiencia de Bruce haciendo un castillo de arena sea con personas alteradas por algo que debería ser divertido y relajante. 

Por ello se lleva a Bruce a un lugar donde lo único que se pueda escuchar sea el oleaje del mar.

— Oh vamos, Clark. Solo mencioné una vez que no había hecho un castillo de arena, una.

— Y fue en nuestro segundo aniversario. No había tenido la oportunidad de enseñarte hasta ahora.

Clark le enseñó cómo recoger la arena, en una cubeta que él mismo llevó, para formar una torre de arena. Así como no pasarse con el agua pues la estructura quedaría inestable. Fue así que, al cabo de unas horas, lograron construir un castillo de dos pisos que abarcaba tres metros cuadrados. 

Felices por su logro, tomaron fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles, terminando con una selfie de ambos frente al castillo. Por desgracia Bruce pisó mal y terminó cayendo sobre el castillo con Clark sobre él. Ambos rieron por el pequeño desliz y tomados de la mano regresaron al hotel. 

Más tarde esa noche lavar la arena de todos los lugares en los que estaba resultó ser un juego que la pareja llevó a cabo en el baño.

***

Dos días después y estaban cerca de acabar sus vacaciones en Playa del Carmen.

Fue por eso que Bruce puso en marcha su plan el día de su aniversario. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que en Cozumel? 

Tan pronto llegaron Bruce llevó a Clark donde el mar quedará como testigo de su propuesta.

_ Clark Joseph Kent, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi es-

_ No.

¿Qué?

_ Dis-disculpa. - Bruce se aclaró la garganta y aún de rodillas ajustó el cuello de su camisa, de repente sentía que no podía respirar- ¿Dijiste que "no"?

Había pasado los últimos seis años con Clark, pero no fue hasta después de su cuarto aniversario que empezó a esperar algo más. Pero al pasar el quinto y sexto, Bruce supo que debería de ser él el que se arrodillara. Es por eso que no entendía, ¿Por qué Clark lo estaba rechazando? ¿Malinterpretó las acciones del otro? ¿Se había precipitado? ¿Clark no quería casarse con él? Llevaban juntos seis años, ya era hora, ¿cierto?

Y, más importante, ¿por qué estaba pensando en su relación como algo pasado?

Conoció a Clark en una biblioteca, ambos tenían veinte en esos años. Lo invitó por un café después de un mal entendido por un libro con la contraportada rota. Clark como un buen bibliotecario le había insistido para pagar por los daños, pero una mirada a las cámaras de seguridad absolvieron a Bruce de cualquier cargo. Estaba tan avergonzado por haberlo acusado erróneamente que Bruce no pudo evitarlo. Más tarde, intercambiaron disculpas y Bruce pasaría casualmente por la biblioteca buscando un libro tan extraño que le aseguraría volver una semana después. 

Dos meses, y casi cincuenta libros nuevos en la pequeña biblioteca de la casa de Bruce, compartieron un helado y al fin se dieron sus números. 

Casi dos años después Clark se le declaró en un campo de Kansas.

Ese día Bruce había estado tan feliz que, de haber tenido todo el dinero del mundo, hubiera comprado ese campo. Pero al no ser así se conformaría con viajar allí cada que estuviera triste o si extrañaba a Clark, ver una foto de ese campo lo pondría de buen humor. 

Ahora todo se sentía tan lejano. 

Volvió al presente por la mirada preocupada de Clark. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ensimismado? Sus piernas adoloridas por estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo. Y Clark sigue mirándolo preocupado. No le gusta ver esa mirada en el rostro del hombre que ama.

_ Bruce, no me malinterpretes, por favor. Deja que te explique. - Dijo Clark antes de sacar una caja de terciopelo azul de su bolsillo. Bruce, de hecho, se estará riendo por la siguiente medio hora.

***

—Entonces…—Empieza Clark desde el mini bar, Bruce en la piscina voltea a verlo, esperando a que continúe. — ¿Me estás diciendo que ambos coincidimos en el día y lugar para nuestra propuesta? Sí que somos unos románticos.

—Es lo malo de estar contigo tanto tiempo, se me pegó lo cursi.

—Oh vamos, sé que amas lo “cursi”.

—Solo cállate Kent.

—Lo siento señor de Kent, el señor Kent está feliz por su próxima boda.

Bruce soltó un chillido de indignación desde el agua.

—¿Quién decidió que yo tomaré tu apellido?

—Bueno, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pero solo si admites que eres tan romántico como yo.

—Kent siempre me ha gustado, de hecho, suena genial.

—Bruce…

—No, lo digo enserio. De todas formas, aún tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso. — Bruce se dio la vuelta para sumergirse, ignorando a su prometido. Clark tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Se encogió de hombros, se quitó la camisa y se aventó al agua, sorprendiendo a Bruce. — ¿Estás demente?

—Solo por ti.

—Si bueno, ¿podrías disimular hasta la boda? No quiero encerrar a mi esposo en un asilo antes de casarme con él.

—Lo que tu digas. —Nadó directo a Bruce con una sonrisa en sus labios. Bruce teniendo una idea de lo que quería hacer trató de alejarse, pero Clark envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Bruce, atrapando sus brazos a sus costados. Bruce le reclamó con la mirada, pero Clark puso ojos de cachorro, como le llama Bruce. — Solo será uno. —Bruce frunció más el ceño, haciendo reír a Clark. Tomando impulso, Clark agarró aire para sumergirse con Bruce en sus brazos. Bruce que apenas y había alcanzado a contener la respiración se enterró en el pecho de su futuro esposo.

Va a ser un buen matrimonio, pensaron ambos, saliendo a flote aún en los brazos del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> |°°°|
> 
> La narración fue inestable, lo sé. 
> 
> Pero no quería dejarlo con 500 palabras, cosas mías, en fin.
> 
> Nos vemos mañana con el día cuatro.


End file.
